Kvothe
by Cailin na hEireann
Summary: Bastas, Son of Remmen, Prince of Twilight and the Telwyth Mael. Young-ish , reckless and arrogant. Kvothe the Arcane: Young-ish , wise and the man of legend. The fated first meeting of the two.


**So. My first attempt at a Kingkiller Chronicles story. Tehlu help us all. Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

The night sky was stretched taut over the horizon, like the silken skin of a drum, and beneath it, the celebration of Midsummer was just ending its third day. The ground was dappled with twilit shadows and lights, glimmering and rippling like the surface of water.

The creatures moving through this liquid world differed in appearance greatly. Some were as tall as trees, with long graceful limbs and a stiff walk, as if they weren't comfortable moving. Others were thin, wispy things, with big eyes and childlike grins. They flitted in and out of the crowd, gliding with unnatural grace and speaking with voices that echoed strangely in the warm air.

The dancing had started hours ago, and still hadn't stopped. This was one of the few things the Fae had in common with humans; they loved any occasion to throw a party, and took to the festivities with an almost unreasonable exuberance. Naturally, though, the Fae carried the moves off in a somewhat more graceful manner. They twisted and spun in ways the less coordinated humans had no chance of ever accomplishing.

Somewhere near the centre of this swirling mass of bodies, a young man leaned forward and nuzzled his partner's pale neck, grinning when she squealed and giggled in response. He gripped her waist and attacked her mouth, oblivious to the people around him.

The girl was lovely. Elda. No, Elra. Well, whatever her name, she was the prettiest thing he'd seen in months, and he did so love pretty things.

'Bastas.'

Someone was calling him over the din of the party. He tried to ignore it, focusing on licking and kissing the salty skin of his partner's throat. But whomever it was, they were not taking silence for an answer.

'BASTAS! Come here this instance!'

Bast groaned, irritated his fun had been interrupted. Turning and glaring around at the crowd, he quickly identified the voice as his father's.

With great reluctance, he untangled himself from Elra, promising a swift return when she protested, and marched off to see what his father wanted.

It took him a short while to escape from the vortex of twirling bodies, and when he did, he was looking less than presentable. It was hugely satisfying to watch his father's pale mouth curve in disapproval.

'Yes?' He purposely beamed, acting as if his dark hair wasn't dishevelled from his previous engagements, and there weren't bite marks on his neck and collar.

His father ignored them. 'There's someone I'd like you to meet.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes. And you're going to thank me for it. I know you possess a certain fascination for the human world, and this might satiate a bit of that thirst. You must show this human your best manners.'

Bast raised his eyebrows, trying to hide a sudden surge of excitement. He'd never actually talked to a human before, and, however ashamed he was to admit it, there _was_ something about that strange species that intrigued him. ' I'm shocked you doubted me, father. You know I will show him all the respect he deserves.'

Remmen narrowed his eyes. ' You had better. This man deserves more respect from most. Be on your best behaviour.'

Bastas turned his gaze to the sky, but followed obediently when his father began walking to the other side of the field at a brisk pace. He hurried to catch up. Remmen was a head taller than him, and his legs considerably longer.

'Might I enquire as to who this mystery manling is?'

His father graced him with a rare smile. 'You know him, I believe. He has built quite a reputation for himself. A rather resourceful human, if ever there was one.'

These words piqued his curiosity further. Bast quickened, finding himself anticipating this meeting, rather than bemoaning the loss of his partner, even for so short a time. He wondered who it was, this human man who could inspire such admiration in his father's voice. A very difficult task.

He craned his neck, trying to see over the sea of churning bodies. The moon and the various torches were the only things producing much light, and it glinted on the silver birches, and the blades of soft green grass. It was hard to see past the beauty of it. But he did.

A flash of red on the pale canvas of this world. Red like a crimson sunrise spilling over the horizon, burning in the little light there was.

Bast felt his mouth open in disbelief, and quickly snapped it shut. He knew who it was.

Kvothe the Bloodless.

Uncertain for a moment, he faltered. Unsure. The flash of nervousness he felt surprised him. Why should _he_ be anxious over a human, after all?

…But then again, _Kvothe_. The human who had counselled kings, and walked with shadows, and talked with gods. The sole human to have fallen into Felurians trap and survived, and gone on to train with the Adem, and become a legend amongst his own kind, amongst even the Fae themselves. All by his own inestimable, renowned intelligence.

And the _music. _If there was anything the Fae loved more than beautiful things, it was music. And Kvothe was said to be able to make the gods themselves weep.

Remmen glanced sideways at his son, smirking a little at his expression. It was about time something shook that cocksure grin from his face. He was rather looking forward to seeing how Bastas conducted himself before Kvothe the Arcane.

Bast followed silently behind his father, watching cautiously as Kvothe raised his head and smiled slightly in their direction. Bast lowered his gaze nervously in response, cursing himself inwardly. He wasn't accustomed to feeling shy.

'Kvothe,' his father said, dipping his head in a small, respectful bow. Kvothe responded in turn, cool and collected, surrounded though he was by unfamiliar creatures.

He was handsome enough, Bast supposed. Pale, fair skin. Brilliant, intense green eyes. And the hair, of course. Almost as famous as the man himself. Red and burning like a flame.

What really confused Bast was how _youthful_ he looked. He had known, of course, that the legendary Kvothe was considered young, even by human standards, where seventy years was old.

But this man looked barely over twenty. Barely old enough to be called a man, in fact.

Kvothe's emerald eyes landed on him then. Determined to make a good first impression, Bast enthusiastically stuck out his hand, in the traditional human greeting.

Kvothe shook it warmly, an amused smile playing on his lips.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Bastas.' His voice was a deep baritone.

'The pleasure is all mine,' Bast replied happily, glad he had remembered some of what he knew of human customs.

Kvothe grinned. 'I'm sure your father has told you of his intentions?'

Bast frowned, shaking his head slowly. He looked at Remmen. 'No, he hasn't, actually. What is it, father?'

Remmen chuckled, enjoying seeing his son so quiet and reserved. So unlike how he usually was. And now he had yet another bombshell to drop on him, as the human phrase had it. 'Bastas, I have asked, and been graciously granted, the opportunity for you to be tutored by Kvothe himself. He is willing to take you under his wing and mentor you for a short while. And, of course, you will live with him and assist him wherever you can.'

Bast went from shock to euphoria in a few seconds.

He was going to be taught by _Kvothe. Kvothe the Bloodless._ He was going to live in the human world and learn their ways, and all under the same roof as Kvothe the Arcane.

'Does that seem agreeable to you, master Bastas?'

Bast stared at Kvothe, still disbelieving. 'Of course it would. By all the gods, this is exactly what I've been waiting for!'

Kvothe smiled back, seeming pleased. 'Good. I'm sure you and I will become excellent friends. For now, though, why don't we get to know each other a little more?'

Needless to say, Elra was left partner-less and forgotten for the rest of the night.

**A/N **

**And….. Cut. That's a wrap, ladies and gents.**

**Please tell me how you feel about this one, folks. I'm not too sure myself. But oh well, at least I had a go at it.**

**R&R?**


End file.
